Scandale
by laloune
Summary: 5 ans après la guerre, Hermione Granger, mère célibataire, se retrouve dans une situation qui menace de détruire l'équilibre fragile qu'elle avait établi avec peine. La cause de ces problèmes? Lucius Malfoy, Ministre de la Magie récemment élu. Ne prend pas en compte la fin classique de HP.
1. Chapter 1

Coucouuuuuuu!

bon je sais, je sais: je suis coupable, je n'ai pas écrit depuis des années... je n'ai aucune excuse, mais j'ai la réparation de mes maux causés: je suis de retour. je reprends mes fictions, même si les mises a jour seront sporadiques, je me remets dans le bain avec une fiction Lucius-Hermione qui me trottait dans la tête depuis 2011.

Je vous embrasse, et bonne lecture.

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans, et Hermione demeurait l'Eternelle célibataire, vivant uniquement pour ses potions curatives. Elle s'était spécialisée dans la recherche et prétendait se sentir à l'aise au milieu de ses fioles et chaudrons. Ses amis avaient, au bout deux ans, abandonné tout espoir de la ramener sur le chemin de la jeunesse et de ses plaisirs.

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux bouclés en arrière et exhalait un soupir, concentrée sur des calculs quand la sonnette de sa boutique retentit. Elle se leva et regarda sa montre. 7 h et demie.

'' Mr Smith doit être déjà là '', se dit-elle en se recoiffant rapidement. Elle monta les escaliers et sourit dès qu'elle vit le faciès jovial de son apothicaire favori.

- - Petite, je crois que j'ai de belles choses pour toi aujourd'hui.

- J'en suis sure ! les racines de Perdrigon ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ? dit-il en voyant sa mine réjouie de petite fille excitée.

- Je les ai attendu tellement de temps que je n'y croyais plus ! répondit elle en arrachant presque le sac de la main de l'apothicaire. Combien vous dois-je ?

- Tu sais qu'elles coutent cher. Mais donnes m'en 34 gallions, je m'en sortirai avec ça.

- En voici 40, interrompit-elle. Je dois y aller, ma potion Tue loup doit être en train de brûler ! bonne journée Mr Smith, mes salutations à la famille.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A la semaine prochaine, petite.

Elle redescendit rapidement remplir et étiqueter les fioles de la potion demandée par Ste Mangouste. Le camion passerait bientôt et elle se devait de terminer la commande du jour, sans quoi elle aurait des problèmes sérieux avec Severus Rogue, le nouveau directeur de l'hôpital magique, et Dieu sait qu'elle n'en voulait pas en ce moment.

Sa clochette retentit encore une fois, pendant qu'elle finissait la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

-une minute ! cria-t-elle, espérant se faire entendre du premier client de la journée.

N'entendant qu'un bruit rassurant d'allées et venues, elle termina son travail et prit les six cartons de fioles pour les faire monter par la même occasion. Aveuglée par son colis, elle ne put voir qui l'attendait avant d'avoir posé ses cartons par terre. Il lui faudrait bientôt une aide au comptoir, car elle ne pouvait plus gérer le laboratoire et la clientèle en même temps.

- - Bonjour, bienvenue à Phare-Magie. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- - Miss Granger… en voilà une belle surprise, répondit une voix trainante pleine de sarcasme et de mépris.

Elle leva la tête, et son sourire disparut.

- -Malfoy, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Que faites-vous _encore _ici ?

- -Je suis venu constater votre succès par moi-même, délicieuse petite sang-de-bourbe, répondit le senior des Malfoy en dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

- -C'est fait. Essayez-vous de vous rendre intéressant ? allez-vous-en, je vous en prie.

Elle se détourna de lui et commença à refermer ses cartons, une boule dans le ventre. Quand elle se retourna, il était parti.


	2. Chapter 2

voilà le deuxième chapitre. merci à mes deux revieweuses tamabaka et Ema ^_^

* * *

Lucius Malfoy venait d'être élu à grand peine Ministre de la Magie. Il était l'homme le plus puissant de son Monde. Il avait Tout. Argent, Pouvoir, Femmes. Narcissa décédée depuis quelques années maintenant, il songeait sérieusement a se remarier. Il avait donc commence à rencontrer des demoiselles –et des dames- de bonne famille. Mais un de ses conseillers avait cru meilleur pour lui et pour son image d'épouser la sang-de-bourbe Granger. Il fallait maintenir l'ordre dans le pays, et dans un esprit de ''réconciliation'' faire une sorte d'alliance qui assurerait la paix pendant sa carrière. Mais comment le faire comprendre à cette grue, intéressée uniquement par des vulgaires expériences ? De plus, elle avait déjà un enfant avec ce traitre à son sang de Weasley… il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle en était arrivée à avoir un enfant avec ce rouquin horripilant.

-Quelle petite garce ! Souffla-t-il.

Sa secrétaire frappa doucement.

- Monsieur le Ministre, Mr votre fils vous attend, murmura-t-elle.

- Faites le entrer, petite sotte ! ne vous ais-je pas dit que je l'attendais ! ragea-t' il, lui envoyant presque son coupe papier au visage.

- Ou…Oui Monsieur le Ministre. Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre, s'empressa telle de répondre, effrayée.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, extenuée, Hermione téléphona à Luna pour l'annonce de l'auxiliaire qu'elle recherchait et s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Eileen ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec son père… ou un de ses oncles. En effet, moins de 10 minutes plus tard, elle entendit des joyeux ''maman mamannnnnnn'' dans les escaliers montant au premier, vers son appartement. Sa petite fille de 4 ans et demi se tint bientôt fièrement devant elle avec un grand cahier de coloriage et un paquet en main.

- bonsoir maman !

- bonsoir petit ange. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione, oubliant déjà sa fatigue.

- Ben, j'ai peint, j'ai écrit, j'ai compte, j'ai joué aux poupées. Apres, papa il est venu me chercher, et on est allés voir grand maman, et puis après on est allés voir tonton Fred et tonton George…

- Ouah ! alors là c'est une grande journée, mon cœur. Allez, embrasses papa et files sous la douche, l'interrompit sa maman. Quel moulin à paroles ! souffla-t-elle dès la petite crinière châtain disparue.

- Il faut dire que c'est ta fille, Hermione, répondit en souriant Ron.

- Tu l'as dit. Tu prendras bien un the ?

- Je dois y aller, désolé. J'ai match ce soir.

- Oh… très bien. La prochaine fois, fais-moi juste signe pour que j'aille la chercher moi-même. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident…

Son ex-compagnon sourit gentiment, remit ses cheveux en place et caressa sa joue.

- Ma seule consolation, aujourd'hui malgré le fait de t'avoir perdue, c'est d'avoir ce petit ange qui te ressemble tant, Mione. Mais Dieu sait à quel point tu me manques.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Bonne chance, Ronnie.


End file.
